memory_betafandomcom-20200223-history
Ma-Karn class
The Ma-Karn class (designated Theta-class by Starfleet) was a type of raider utilized by the Miradorn in the 24th century. ( ; }}; }}) Another name for this raider was Virayllan class. ( ) History and specifications 24th century A vessel of this class was 220 meters long, armed with disruptors and protected by deflector shields. A raider could attain a speed of warp factor 8.7 by 2369. ( issue 147: "Baran's Raider") Ma-Karn-class ships were well armed attack vessels, with dual torpedo launchers and dual plasma charge emitters located at the front of the vessel. Ma-Karn-class vessels were unusually large for a vessel of their capabilities, to accommodate Miradorn twins among their crews. These raiders were unscannable largely due to their design. ( ; }}; }}) In 2369, a Ma-Karn-class raider commanded by Ah-Kel traveled to Deep Space 9. During the visit, Ah-Kel's twin, Ro-Kel, was killed by a man named Croden. When a Starfleet runabout left the station to return Croden to his homeworld in the Gamma Quadrant, Ah-Kel pursued them. The raider was later disabled by the ignition of toh-maire gas in the Chamra Vortex. ( }}) From 2369 to early 2370, the privateer Arctus Baran and his crew used the , identified as a raider, to search for the Stone of Gol artifacts. ( , , ) 25th century In 2409, the Alpha Quadrant Alliance studied and adapted privateer vessels from non-members like the extinct Husnock, the non-aligned Miradorn, and the entrepreneur Amarie. Through a privateer lock box offered by the Lobi Crystal Consortium, the Theta-class vessel thus became available to Alliance commanding officers as a tier 6 heavy raider. Vessels of the class, like the , came equipped with Krieger wave-based disruptor weaponry. In the heavy raider configuration, a ship of this class featured five forward-facing weapon slots, one rear-facing weapon slot, and an experimental weapon port with a 360-degree firing arc. The slot-design allowed captain's to replace weaponry as needed. By default, the forward facing weapons consisted of a Krieger wave dual disruptor beam bank, Krieger wave disruptor dual cannons, Krieger wave disruptor dual heavy cannons, and a photon torpedo launcher. The sole aft weapon was a Krieger wave disruptor turret. A experimental dual warhead launcher featured in the experimental weapon slot common to escort-type ships. Like the ship's weapons, the shield array, deflector, impulse engine and matter-antimatter warp core were all rated common Mark X. The additional defense system, a universal console for the Miradorn sensor baffler, was not rated by default but equivalent to Mk. XII in strength. All systems could be swapped out or improved upon. ( , ) Livery thumb|Miradorn hull material. In the 25th century, the hull design of the Theta-class heavy raider allowed its commanding officer to choose from only one livery . This could be modified at shipyards. This hull material was known simply as . ( ) In addition, the installation of deflector shields from specific factions modified the hull appearance, including shields from the Reman Resistance, the Breen Confederacy and the Dominion. ( |Cold Storage|Boldly They Rode}}) Known vessels * * *unnamed: **Ah-Kel's raider Appendices External links * * category:starship classes category:24th century starship classes category:25th century starship classes category:miradorn starship classes category:raider classes category:heavy raider classes category:theta class raiders